What's Happen in Las Noches?
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: Keseharian Orihime selama menjadi tawanan di Las Noches. Banyak hal GaJe terjadi di sini. Special fict for Ulquiorra's birthday.


Hai… _Minna_~ Zora disini~ Ayooo yang kangen ama Zora, mana suaranya?#di hajar readers#

Ini fict kedua Zora di fandom ini. Akhirnya Zora balik lagi ke fandom ini setelah nyasar [?] di fandom sebelah #lirik-lirik fandom tetangga# Maaf kalau fictnya agak sangat nggak bagus #gak tega bilang jelek# dan –amat-sangat-banyak-sekali kekurangannya #nunduk-nundukin kepala#

Fict ini Zora buat special untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun salah satu musuh terkeren idola para gadis [?], sang Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Chiffer! [meski sudah telat satu hari] Ah, biarlah, lebih baik telat daripada telat banget, bukan? #pepatah ngaco#

**Disclaimer** :

BLEACH : Tite Kubo

What's Happen in Las Noches? : Zora Tsukihime

**Main Pair** : Ulquiorra Chiffer X Orihime Inoue

**Genre** : Humor

**Rate** : T

**Special fict for** :

Ulquiorra's Birthday

And of course all readers

**Warning** : OOC [mungkin], typo [pastinya], Garing banget, alur gak jelas, bahasa gak baku, cerita maksa, bahasa campur aduk, kata-kata kasar bergentayangan, cerita semau Zora dan seperangkat kesalahan-kesalahan nista lainnya!

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Read? Don't Flame Me!**

**Last, Must Review!** [#_tabok-me-if-you-want-but-i'm-so-glad-if-you-don't_]

**=:=Happy reading=:=**

**.**

Saat ini langit malam tengah menaungi _Hueco Mundo_. Langit hitam tanpa hadirnya bintang-bintang, hanya bulan sabit yang menghiasi—seperti biasa. Menciptakan suasana malam yang sunyi dan sepi. Bahkan suara seekor nyamuk pun tidak ada!#_plak_!

"_Drap! Drap!" _

Derap langkah terdengar di sepanjang koridor istana _Las Noches_ telah memecah keheningan malam. Dengan bulan sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berpakaian putih-putih—gyaaaaaaaaaa! pocong!#_bletak_! OK, bek tu setori (_back to story_ maksudnya)— tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis bersurai oranye kecoklatan yang setia membuntutinya dalam diam. Gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membuka suara. Diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih terus melangkahkan kaki di tempat yang cukup gelap ini.

"_Gedebuk_!"

Sang pemuda menoleh untuk mencari asal suara yang aneh [?] tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arah sang gadis, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihatnya—cewek ngesot! Kaburrrr!#_plak_! _Gomen_, kebayang hantu mulu nich, _author_.

"_Ittai_..." rintih cewek ngesot tersebut. Eh? Ternyata suara aneh tersebut berasal dari si gadis yang tersandung hingga nggelundung—_eh_? Ralat, hingga terjatuh maksudnya.

"_Daijobu_?" tanya sang pemuda. Sang gadis yang tersadar akan posisi jatuhnya yang sangat tidak elit itu segera berdiri.

"Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil memasang cengiran andalannya. Sang pemuda sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat tingkah sang gadis.

"Ah, aku lupa. Pakailah baju ini selama kau berada di sini. Kau bagian dari kami sekarang," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan pakaian yang dimaksud.

"_Ne_? Harus pakai baju putih-putih itu?" keluh si gadis sambil menerima pakaian itu. "Lha? Aku ganti bajunya di mana?"

"Tentu saja di ruang ganti! Di mana lagi?" jawab si pemuda bersurai hitam kelam tersebut sambil menunjuk suatu ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekrang.

'_Ne? Ada tempat seperti itu juga ya, disini..._' batin si gadis _sweatdrop_. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, si gadis memasuki ruangan tersebut.

**X-_What's Happen in Las Noches?_-X**

**.**

—**Skip Time**— 5 Minutes later...

"Ulquiorra-_kun_..." ucap si gadis dari dalam ruangan.

"_Nande_?" sahut pemuda bernama Ulquiorra tersebut dari luar. Si gadis pun membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Bajunya kekecilan!" protesnya sambil merapikan jubahnya. "Jadi susah gerak nih," sambungnya.

"Cuma ada itu, _Onna_. Pakai saja! Cerewet!" ucap Ulquiorra sambil berjalan kembali. Si gadis bernama Orihime yang masih sibuk merapikan pakaiannya yang terlalu ketat untuknya segera menyusul Ulquiorra.

Tak lama kemudian Ulquiorra berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Tentu Orihime juga berhenti berjalan. "Ini ruanganmu," ucap Ulquiorra sambil membuka pintu, menampakkan sedikit kondisi ruangan tersebut—gelap.

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. Aku takut gelap..." ucap Orihime lemah, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"_Lha kenapa waktu itu kamu berani masuk kamar Kurosaki yang notabene juga gelap itu?"_ batin Ulquiorra.

"Cepat masuk!" Ulquiorra yang hampir naik darah pun mendorong Orihime ke dalam dan menguncinya dari luar. "_Hah_... Dia itu benar-benar ya... Kenapa Aizen-_sama_ begitu menginginkannya ya?"

**X-_What's Happen in Las Noches?_-X**

.

**Orihime's room**

"Haduh... Kok gelap banget ya? Apa Aizen-_san_ tidak memiliki fasilitas listrik ya? Setahuku hampir seluruh ruangan yang tadi kami lewati juga gelap. Atau jangan-jangan Aizen-_san_ tidak membayar tagihan listrik kali ya? _Ck ck ck_... Pelit juga ternyata," pemikiran dangkal [?] Orihime pun kambuh saudara-saudara!#_Author_ langsung dibantai Tsubaki

Sementara itu, mari kita intip bentar sang penguasa _Las Noches_ yang sedang menikmati tehnya—seperti biasa, bersama pendampingnya yang paling setia [?] nan doyan nyengir—_eh_, doyan senyum maksudnya.

"_Hatsyi!"_

"Aizen-_sama_? _Daijobu desu ka_?" tanya sang pendamping penuh perhatian [?]

"Ah, iya. Sepertinya ada yang tengah membicarakanku, Gin," jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal. [Garuk pakai linggis aja, Aizen-_san_!#di bantai _Espada_ rame-rame]

Kembali ke kamar Orihime, saat ini dia sedang mencari tempat yang sekiranya dapat ia duduki untuk beristirahat. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sofa-yang-kurang-empuk berukuran sedang, teronggok manis di tengah ruangan. Disampingnya terdapat meja kecil _plus_ satu kursi yang sedikit berdebu. Ia memilih merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena harus berjalan dari _Dangai_ sampai _Las Noches_ tanpa berhenti.

"Aduh... Kakiku pegal deh... Kira-kira disini ada _arrancar_ yang pandai memijat, gak ya?" gumam Orihime dengan bodohnya—_eh_, dengan polosnya. "Lagipula, apa-apaan tempat ini? Gak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat! Ruangan sebesar ini isinya cuma sofa, meja, kursi dan karpet doang... Aizen-_san_ pelitnya udah kelewatan nih! Atau jangan-jangan uang Aizen-_san_ udah terkuras buat ngebangun tempat ini ya? Alhasil propertinya serba minimalis gini..." tuduh Orihime seenak jidatnya sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan tuduhan-tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal tersebut, secara tidak sengaja Orihime melihat sebuah bayangan melintas dengan cepat di sudut ruangan. Tak perlu dikomando lagi, gadis tersebut pun menjerit histeris.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ulquiorra yang *untungnya* belum jauh dari kamar Orihime, sontak terkejut dengan teriakan yang menggelegar membelah dunia menjadi lima#lebay mode : on# Segera ia berbalik dan bergegas membuka kunci untuk memasuki kamar Orihime. Dibukanya pintu dengan kasar dan segera menghamburkan diri kedalam sambil memasang kuda-kuda siap main _sumo_—_eh_? Siap bertarung maksudnyahhhh... Namun apa yang terlihat olehnya para _readers_? Yup! Orihime yang sedang tiarap di atas sofa sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan bantal bagaikan tengah ada hujan durian#_plak_!

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Ulquiorra langsung mengajukan pertanyaan pada si gadis, "Ada apa, _onna_?"

Orihime yang menyadari kedatangan Ulquiorra pun melongokkan kepalanya. "_Etoo_... Ada kecoak..." cicit Orihime.

Seketika kuda-kuda Ulquiorra pun melemas mendengarnya. "_Kok dia bisa liat sih kalo ada kecoak di tempat segelap ini, heran aku..."_ _sweatdrop_ Ulquiorra.

"Singkirkan itu, Ulquiorra-_kun_!" pinta si gadis. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Ulquiorra pun berjalan ke kediaman [?] si serangga pembuat keributan dan menginjaknya begitu saja. Orihime pun mendesah lega karenanya. Ulquiorra yang merasa sangat merugi karena telah mendengar teriakan Orihime tadi pun kembali meninggalkan kamar tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hanya ucapan '_Arigatou'_ yang sayup-sayup ia dengar dari Orihime sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu.

Suasana di _Las Noches_ pun kembali tenang. Setelah yakin kalau gadis yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu tidak akan berteriak lagi karena kemunculan kerabat-kerabat [?] dari kecoak yang tadi dibunuhnya, Ulquiorra beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun baru beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu, terdengar sesuatu yang selalu dikhawatirkan Ulquiorra, yang tentunya bisa saja mengancam profesinya sebagai _Espada_ kepercayaan Aizen, tuannya—_eh_, ralat, Dewanya.

"_Ah_! Kurosaki-_kun_! Aku ada disini!" teriak Orihime dari dalam.

"Kurosaki?!" ucap Ulquiorra sambil berbalik. "Dia ada di sini?" Tak ingin diturunkan dari pangkat '_Quatro Espada_' karena dianggap tidak mampu menjaga seorang sandera, Ulquiorra bergegas memasuki kamar Orihime. Tak diperdulikannya pintu kamar yang bisa saja jebol karena dibuka dengan keras, segera ia memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarungnya sambil membebaskan _Zanpakutou_ miliknya dari sarung _katana_-nya. Ia angkat _Murcielago_ tinggi-tinggi, siap menebas siapapun yang termasuk dalam kategori musuhnya.

Namun situasi yang mencengangkan kembali terjadi. Ulquiorra tak melihat orang lain di ruangan itu selain Orihime. Ya, hanya ada Orihime 'saja'. "Kenapa kau berteriak lagi, _onna_? Dimana Kurosaki itu?" tanya Ulquiorra _to the point_.

"_He_? Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku cuma latihan kalau suatu saat Kurosaki-_kun_ datang, aku akan berteriak seperti itu supaya mereka tahu lokasiku. Tapi rasanya kok kurang keras, ya? Lebih baik aku jalani latihan ini dengan lebih intensif, ya!" Ulquiorra tak mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar penjelasan Orihime yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Ia menyarungkan kembali _Murcielago_ dan meninggalkan kamar Orihime begitu saja.

Sesampainya di luar, Ulquiorra menghela napas sambil bergumam, "Sebenarnya dia itu bodoh atau apa, ya? Aku tak habis pikir mengapa Aizen-_sama_ sangat tertarik padanya."

Baru saja Ulquiorra akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, namun untuk ketiga kalinya di malam ini, ia kembali mendengar teriakan dari sang sandera.

"Huwah! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" teriak Orihime dari dalam. Kali ini sepertinya hal yang serius, terdengar dari nada suaranya yang cukup tinggi. Spontan Ulquiorra berbalik dan menerobos masuk melewati pintu kamar yang beberapa saat yang lalu telah ia tendang dengan keras.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali Orihime di dalam. Orihime sendiri terlihat sedang terduduk di sofanya dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas sisi kanan kiri kepalanya—lagi frustasi berat ceritanyah...

"Ada apa, _onna_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra, bingung dengan keadaan sanderanya yang satu ini.

"Gawat! Aku belum buat PR! Aku bisa dihukum Ochi-_sensei_ besok! Bagaimana nih, Ulquiorra-_kun_?" rengek Orihime. "_Taihen desu ne_?" sambungnya. Ulquiorra pun cengok di tempat mendengar alasan Orihime.

"_Busyet_! _Lo_ gak akan berangkat sekolah besok!" sembur Ulquiorra tepat dihadapan Orihime. WAIT? SEMBUR? OMG—_Oh My Gundam_! ULQUIORRA NYEMBUR ORANG! PAKE BAHASA GAUL PULA! WOUKEH PEMIRSA, ULQUIORRA FC MASUK KE PC. SAYA ULANGI LAGI, MASUK KE PC [Pondok Chyn] BUKANNYA UGD! [?] ANTI ULQUIORRA KLEPAR-KLEPAR KAYAK KURA-KURA DISEMBELIH [?] ZORA TSUKIHIME FC [?] MINTA TANDA TANGAN _AUTHOR_ [?] [_Author_ baru inget kalo gak punya fans... ah, _who cares_? Lanjuuut!] DAN ANTI ULQUIORRA LANGSUNG PERSIAPAN UNTUK MELEDAKKAN _NETBOOK_ _AUTHOR_, DAN SAYA BILANG "JANGAAAAN...! _BAKA_! INI _NETBOOK_ SATU-SATUNYA TAUKKK!" _AUTHOR_ LANGSUNG NEMBAK-NEMBAK ANTI-NYA PAKE _BLOODY ROSE_ [?] YANG MINJEM DARI KIRYUU ZERO DI TANGAN KANAN DAN MAGNUM GOLD DI TANGAN KIRI. TAPI MAGNUMNYA DI BUANG KARENA LAMA-LAMA TANGAN _AUTHOR_ KEDINGINAN [?] [_May I tell you_, APA HUBUNGANNYAAAAAAAAAAA...?!] OK, _back to the story_!

"_Eh_? Bener juga, ya..." jawab Orihime sambil nyengir _innocent_. Rasanya Ulquiorra pengen banget nge-_cero_ Orihime, tapi kalo sampe dia melukai Orihime, dia bakal dibantai ama Aizen tuh. Alhasil Ulquiorra cuman bisa memendam emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap.

**X-_What's Happen in Las Noches?_-X**

.

Keesokan harinya yang sangat-tidak-cerah di _Las Noches_, terlihat Ulquiorra yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada pintu kamar Orihime lengkap dengan tulisan '_kumohon pungut aku_' di pangkuannya, hasil karya keisengan Grimmjow semalam yang tak sengaja melintas dan melihat rekannya yang sangat mengenaskan itu. Namun ketenangan itu tak bertahan lama, karena Orihime kembali menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kerasnya. Sontak iris _emerald_ milik Ulquiorra terbuka lebar.

Ulquiorra beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu, "Kenapa lagi?"

"_Anoo_... sekarang sudah pagi, ini waktunya aku mandi. Aku harus mandi," jawab Orihime.

"Kau masih sempat berpikir untuk mandi saat kau menjadi tawanan musuh?" _sweatdrop_ Ulquiorra entah untuk keberapa kali. Orihime hanya memasang cengiran lima jari andalannya. Akhirnya diantarlah Orihime ke kamar mandi terdekat.

**X-_What's Happen in Las Noches?_-X**

.

—**Skip Time**— 20 Minutes later...

"Ah... Segarnya..." Orihime keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih agak basah. Ulquiorra yang masih setia [?] menunggu memberikan handuk kecil—entah dari mana—untuk Orihime. "Pakai itu untuk mengeringkan rambutmu," ucapnya singkat.

Orihime mengangguk, "_Arigato_..."

"_Hn_. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, _onna_," perintah Ulquiorra. Orihime menurut saja. "Aku ada sedikit urusan, kau diam saja di sana. Aku akan segera kembali," imbuh Ulquiorra. Orihime hanya mengangguk pelan.

**X-_What's Happen in Las Noches?_-X**

.

Ulquiorra berjalan menyusuri koridor—sendirian. "Jadi, gadis _shinigami_ itu sudah kalah, ya..." gumam Ulquiorra. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, menuju tempat yang diinformasikan. "Dia ada di bawah sini, rupanya," dan ketika ia hendak menuruni tangga, tampaklah pemuda bersurai oranye tengah memandangnya di dasar. Beberapa detik saling menatap, Ulquiorra mulai menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

"Kau... Ulquiorra!" ucap pemuda tersebut—Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Jadi kau tahu namaku? Seingatku aku tak pernah memberitahu namaku padamu," jawab Ulquiorra. "Tapi itu tidak penting," ucap Ulquiorra ketika menuruni anak tangga yang terakhir. "Rukia Kuchiki sudah tewas."

"Apa... Katamu..?!" syok Ichigo.

"Tepatnya dia dan _Noveno Espada_ sama-sama terkena serangan. Sekujur tubuhnya tercabik-cabik dan tubuhnya tertembus tombak. Mustahil dia masih hidup," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Jangan terlalu yakin... _Reiatsu_ Rukia baru saja mengecil, kau tak pantas bilang begitu!" bantah Ichigo.

"Mengenali di saat bersamaan, adalah salah satu kemampuan _Noveno Espada_, dan juga sudah merupakan salah satu tugasnya. Semua informasi dari musuh yang dilawannya, dapat ia sampaikan pada seluruh kaumnya dalam sekejap."

"_Tap_..." Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ulquiorra. "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku mau menolong Rukia."

"Kubilang dia sudah mati."

"Aku takkan percaya."

"Dasar keras kepala. Apa kau tak perlu membunuhku?"

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk bertarung denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Kau memang musuhku, tapi kau belum melukai seorangpun temanku," ucap Ichigo.

"...begitu?" gumam Ulquiorra. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang bahwa yang mengajak Orihime Inoue ke _Hueco Mundo_ adalah aku?" Iris _hazel_ Ichigo melebar. Ia langsung berbalik dan menyerang Ulquiorra dengan _zanpakutou_-nya.

"Jadi Inoue memang bukan datang ke _Hueco Mundo_ atas kehendaknya sendiri? Apa kau tahu? Gara-gara kau, Inoue dianggap berkhianat!" marah Ichigo sambil terus menyerang.

"Kurasa begitu. Kalau tidak begitu, berarti aku salah perhitungan," jawab Ulquiorra enteng.

"Kau!" geram Ichigo.

"Kau jadi punya alasan untuk bertarung denganku?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Ichigo mundur dan membuat jarak dengan Ulquiorra. "Akan ku kerahkan seluruh kekuatanku. _Ban_-_kai_!" dan seketika muncul _reiatsu_ yang menyelubungi Ichigo.

"_Ban-kai_, ya?" gumam Ulquiorra. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan _reiatsu_ Orihime yang mengecil dan tidak stabil. "_Kenapa ini?_" batin Ulquiorra. Ichigo melancarkan serangan pertamanya yang dapat ditangkis Ulquiorra dengan mudah. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini ketika kita bertemu lagi, Kurosaki," ucap Ulquiorra sebelum ia menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sudah sangat siap bertarung pun dibuat cengok dengan ucapan Ulquiorra. "WOOOOIIII! JANGAN KABUR DARIKU!"

**X-_What's Happen in Las Noches?_-X**

.

Ulquiorra segera kembali ke kamar Orihime. Sesampainya disana ia melihat Orihime tengah tertunduk lemas. "Kau kenapa? _Reiatsu_-mu sangat kacau, _onna_," ucap Ulquiorra sambil mendekati Orihime.

Orihime semakin menunduk, "_Anoo_..."

Ulquiorra terkejut saat melihat ada bercak darah di rok Orihime, "Kau tidak bermaksud bunuh diri, kan?"

"_Eh_? Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan itu, memikirkannya pun tidak!" sangkal Orihime.

"Lantas, apa itu? Kenapa ada darah di rok mu?" selidik Ulquiorra. Orihime tidak berani menjawab.

"Jawab, _onna_!" perintah Ulquiorra. Namun, bukannya menjawab, Orihime malah menangis dengan hebohnya. Ulquiorra mulai panik, ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman merawat [?] gadis. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sementara itu, tampak sang _Segunda Espada_—Tia sedang melintasi ruangan Orihime. Langkahnye terhenti ketika mendengar keributan dari dalam. "Hei, ada apa ini?"

"Tia-_san_, aku juga tidak paham. Tapi Orihime tiba-tiba mengalami pendarahan," jelas Ulquiorra. Tia melirik Orihime yang masih menangis. Paham akan situasi yang dihadapi, Tia segera menyuruh Ulquiorra keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi, kenapa?" protes Ulquiorra. "Dia adalah tanggung jawabku!"

"Sudahlah cepat keluar, sana!" perintah Tia sambil mendorong Ulquiorra keluar. "Bawakan aku pakaian baru untuknya juga," Ulquiorra yang masih tidak mengerti pun hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kumudian tampaklah Ulquiorra kembali sambil membawa pakaian baru untuk Orihime. Namun pintu kamar masih tertutup. Ulquiorra mengetuk [baca : menggedor] pintu dengan sopan, "Aku sudah boleh masuk?"

Selang beberapa detik, pintu pun terbuka. Namun, tanpa basa-basi Tia segera mengambil pakaian Orihime dari tangan Ulquiorra dan menutup pintu lagi. Ulquiorra cengok dibuatnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Lelah menunggu, Ulquiorra menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat. Kemudian pintu kembali terbuka, "Kau sudah boleh masuk, Ulquiorra-_kun_," ucap Tia.

Ulquiorra segera masuk dan mengecek keadaan Orihime yang kini sudah berhenti menangis dan tampak lebih baik. "Gadis itu tak kan mati, bukan?"

Tia tertawa terbahak-bahak dibuatnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini normal untuk seorang wanita. Kita memang sering mengalaminya setiap bulan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jadi ini tidak berbahaya? Tapi kenapa tadi dia menangis?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Pastinya dia malu mengatakannya padamu. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menangis," jelas Tia. "Nah, Ulquiorra-_kun_, mulai sekarang kau harus sering mengantar Orihime ke kamar kecil."

"_He_? Kenapa? Merepotkan saja!" protes Ulquiorra.

"Lakukan saja!" perintah Tia sambil berlalu.

"Hah... Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau hadapi, tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa setiap waktu bersamamu. Jadi, keluarkan saja _reiatsu_-mu jika kau membutuhkanku. Aku akan segera datang," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah."

**X-_What's Happen in Las Noches?_-X**

.

Dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Tia, sekarang Orihime lebih sering bolak-balik ke kamar kecil dari biasanya. Meski tak tahu alasannya, tapi Ulquiorra bersedia saja mengantarkannya. Namun lama kelamaan Ulquiorra merasa lelah juga. Karena Orihime sering memanggilnya disaat yang tidak tepat. Seperti saat Ulquiorra sedang mengikuti rapat [?] para _Espada_, atau saat Ulquiorra sedang berpatroli di _Hueco Mundo_, atau bahkan saat Ulquiorra sedang memperbaiki sambungan listrik [?] di kamarnya sendiri. Tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat. Ia tak pernah berpikir jika menjaga seorang sandera akan melelahkan seperti ini.

"Hah... Ini lebih melelahkan dari latihanku bersama Grimmjow," gumam Ulquiorra. Kini ia sedang terduduk di ujung tangga. Merutuki nasibnya yang malang [?]. Tanpa diduga, tampaklah Ichigo yang sedang melintas dibawahnya.

"_Bingo_! Ketemu juga! Hoy, Ulquiorra! Ayo lanjutkan pertarungan kita! Dan kali ini jangan kabur lagi! Aku muak jika harus mencarimu lagi di istana ini!" sembur Ichigo. Ulquiorra pun berdiri dan menuruni tangga. Ichigo mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang.

"Tujuanmu datang kemari adalah gadis itu kan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ya! Tentu saja! Aku akan membawa pulang Inoue!" jawab Ichigo mantap. "Meskipun itu berarti harus bertempur melawanmu, aku tak kan menghindar!"

"Kalau begitu, silahkan ambil gadis itu kembali. Dia aku kurung dalam ruangan di ujung lorong ini. Ini kunci kamarnya," ucap Ulquiorra sambil melemparkan kunci ke Ichigo. Ichigo cengok dibuatnya.

"Beneran, nih?" tanya Ichigo memastikan. "Aku boleh membawa Inoue kembali? Kau tidak menghalangiku?"

"Tidak. Bawa saja dia. Aku sudah tidak sanggup mengurusnya," ucap Ulquiorra pasrah.

"Tapi bukankah kau akan dihukum nantinya?"

"Aku akan lebih senang mendapat hukuman dari Aizen-_sama_ daripada harus mengurus gadis itu," gumam Ulquiorra sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"_Are_? _Sankyuu_ _na_, Ulquiorra!" ucap Ichigo sebelum Ulquiorra menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, Ichigo segera ber-_shunpo_ menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Ulquiorra. Dan benar, Ia menemukan Orihime di sana. Orihime berhasil diselamatkan dan mereka segera mencari keberadaan Rukia dan yang lainnya yang masih terpencar. Kemudian mereka semua kembali ke Karakura. Namun Ichigo masih penasaran dengan pasrahnya Ulquiorra ketika menyerahkan Orihime. Padahal ia pikir untuk menyelamatkan Orihime harus dengan pertarungan hidup-mati. Apalagi melawan anak buah Aizen.

"Inoue, sebenarnya selama kau disana, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Ulquiorra?" tanya Ichigo.

"_Ah_? Tidak ada kok. Tapi Ulquiorra itu orang yang baik, deh," ucap Orihime senang. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya suatu hari nanti."

Sementara itu di _Las Noches_, tepatnya di kamar milik Ulquiorra. Tampak ia sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang putihnya. "_Hatsyi_!" Ulquiorra menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Ah, semoga saja aku tidak melihat gadis itu lagi. Kapok aku..." gumam Ulquiorra.

**_OWARI_**

Horeeeeeeeeeeeee~ Akhirnya selesai juga! Ini fict yang paling lama proses pembuatannya. Soalnya, pertama kali Zora ngebuat rancangan cerita fict ini waktu Zora masih duduk di kelas 8 SMP, berarti sudah hampir 3 tahun! Tapi ujung-ujungnya juga begini-begini aja T_T #ngenes#

Kenapa Zora kepikiran ngebuat fict dengan alur seperti ini? Soalnya Zora penasaran banget ama keseharian Orihime selama ditahan di Las Noches. Emang dasarnya pemikiran seorang anak kecil yang masih sangat dangkal [kan dulu Zora masih 13 tahun] alhasil inilah hasil fantasi Zora tentang keseharian Orihime. Waktu itu, begitu dapat ide tentang fict ini, Zora langsung menulis alur ceritanya di selembar kertas [biar gak lupa] bahkan sampe sekarang kertas itu masih ada. Walaupun udah berubah bentuk dan warna [?] XD

Dan parahnya, Zora ngebuat ini fict sampe lupa sama PR PR Zora yang bejibun jumlahnya. Apalagi PR Fisika + Kimia = puyeng! Alhasil Zora ngerjainnya pagi-pagi di sekolah. #Tak patut#

**Nichi** : Dasar siswa payah

**Zora** : #pundung di pojokan#

**Ulquiorra** : Zora, kau tega banget ya sama aku

**Zora** : _Gomen_, tuntutan cerita, Ulqui-_kun_ #tampang _innocent_# Oh ya, _Tanjoubi Omedettou~_ ini buat kamu #ngasih bungkusan#

**Ulquiorra** : _Sankyuu_, tapi apa ini?

**Zora** : Obat tidur. Biar kamu bisa istirahat dengan tenang [?]

**Ulquiorra** : ... #_sweatdrop_#

**Nichi** : Zora makin gak waras nih #ngecek kening#

**Zora** : Silahkan diminum, nggak bahaya kok!

**Ichigo** : Kupikir aku akan beraksi habis-habisan disini, kecewa deh...

**Zora** : Huh, bisanya cuman protes, aku kan udah baik ngehindarin pertarungan antara kalian, harusnya berterimakasih donk!

**Ichigo** : Tapi kan aku maunya bertarung!

**Zora** : Yaudah sana, ngajakin Grimmjow aja. Dia pasti senang.

**Orihime** : Eh, Zora-_chan_. Selama aku di Las Noches, siapa yang masakin makananku? Enak banget deh!

**Zora** : eh? Itu...

**Nichi** : Kau yakin kalau rasanya enak?

**Orihime** : Yap, enak banget!

**Szayel** [bener gak sih namanya? Espada paling belibet deh namanya] : Aku yang memasaknya

**Orihime** : Oh? Jadi Szayel-_san_ yang masak? Bahan utamanya apa saja? Aku ingin membuatnya dirumah

**Szayel** : Hanya beberapa organ dalam arrancar, beberapa bagian tubuh Fraccion-ku dan sisa-sisa tubuh hollow percobaanku kok.

**Orihime** : #mual seketika#

**Zora** : Siapapun juga bakal mual kalau seperti itu bahan utamanya, iya kan, Ulqui-_kun_?

**Ulquiorra** : ...

**Zora** : Ulqui-_kun_? Lho? Kok tidur?

**Nichi** : Dia tadi meminum semua obat yang kau berikan

**Zora** : SEMUANYA?!

**Nichi** : Ya. Dia sekarang OD

**Zora** : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ULQUI-_KUN_! BANGUN! KAU HARUSNYA JANGAN MINUM SEMUANYA! KAU BISA _OVER DOSIS_! #kalang kabut# AMBULANCE! TELEPON AMBULANCE! CEPAT!

**Nichi** : Yah, sepertinya Zora masih sibuk meminta bantuan. Jadi kurasa akulah yang harus menutup acara [?] kali ini. Yosh! Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fict abal nan hancur ini.

**Orihime** : Jangan lupa untuk mereview ya~

**Nichi** : Yap, Zora akan setia menunggu datangnya _review_ dari para _readers_

**Orihime** : Yosh, sampai jumpa lagi di fict-fict lainnya

**Nichi** : _Jaa minna_

**Zora** : Gimana Ichi-_kun_? Ambulance nya bisa datang?

**Ichigo** : Umm... Lebih baik kau dengarkan sendiri deh #pasang _loud speaker_#

**Operator** : Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang berpacaran. Silahkan tunggu beberapa hari lagi...

**All** : ...

.

.

.

.

.

**2013年12月2日 (月)**

**December 2, 2013**

**17.54 WIB**


End file.
